


Let Them Think, Let Them Have Nightmares

by Calacious



Series: Murder Boyfriends Falling in Love [2]
Category: Creep (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, GRAPHIC DEPICTION, Human Sacrifice, M/M, Murder, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: “Let the locals think that they’ve got a Satanic cult in their midst,” he says, chuckling. “It’ll give the kiddos nightmares.”
Relationships: Aaron/Josef (Creep)
Series: Murder Boyfriends Falling in Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169489
Kudos: 3
Collections: Ficuary





	Let Them Think, Let Them Have Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sacrifice

The sacrifice is stretched out supine on the boulder (a happy find during one of their explorations earlier in the month), arms and legs bound so that he cannot move. He’s gagged and though he was drugged, he’d screamed his voice raw after he’d come to, his cries muted by the gag.

He looks like a fly caught in spider webbing, and Aaron zooms in on the man’s face, capturing the way the man’s eyes roam frantically around the moonlit forest. 

He’s terrified and it shows in the way that his naked body shivers, and his wide eyes keep darting everywhere but toward the man holding the already bloodied dagger over his bleeding belly. The blood looks black in the moonlight, a crimson so dark that its beauty is lost in the muted lighting. 

Aaron licks his lips and steadies his hands. He holds his breath in order to even it out so that it doesn’t mess with the audio. Heavy panting has its place in certain videos, but this isn’t one of those videos. 

“Fenrisúlfr!” Josef calls out to the wolf god of Norse mythology in a voice that is almost like a roar. The nose of his wolf mask is pointing toward the moon. His hands are raised, the bloodied dagger glinting in the light of the full moon. 

Josef is dressed like a wolf tonight, and Aaron is dressed like a lamb. Wrapped in fuzzy, white wool, the cold does not touch him. The dusting of snow on the ground makes for a beautiful backdrop to the bloody scene unfolding on camera. 

“Accept my virgin sacrifice!” Josef shouts, and he dances around the bound man. Aaron purses his lips together to keep from laughing as his lover performs a made up dance for a made up ritual, terrifying the man that they’d kidnapped earlier that day. It had been easy to do with Aaron playing the innocent lamb, the damsel in distress with a flat tire. 

It’s all for the camera. Something they will watch after the ‘sacrifice’ is finished and Aaron’s edited the film. He smiles from behind the camera and zooms in when Josef finally brings the knife to bear against the man’s neck, and slices the terrified man from ear to ear. There’s a gurgling sound as the man struggles for breath, and Aaron captures the death throes, captures the air bubbles in the blood that makes it seem like the man is frothing like a rabid animal. 

Aaron’s hard, and he licks his lips. He can’t wait to get back to the cabin and play the helpless lamb to Josef’s hungry wolf. He zeroes the camera in on Josef, and sees that the man is equally hard. Maybe he won’t have to wait until they reach the cabin. 

“Did you get it?” Josef asks, and Aaron can picture the man’s smile beneath the mask of the wolf as he nods. 

“Ready to go home?” Josef asks as he wipes the blade clean against the dead man’s torso.  
The blood looks dark against the white skin. It’s beautiful, and Aaron focuses on the pattern that Josef carefully paints in the dead man’s skin. It’s a symbol that’s meant to rile people up, something that Josef had come across in one of his many internet searches. 

“We’re not going to clean up?” Aaron asks. He keeps the camera rolling as Josef shakes his head.

“Let the locals think that they’ve got a Satanic cult in their midst,” he says, chuckling. “It’ll give the kiddos nightmares.”

“Nightmares,” Aaron echoes, ignoring the memories that word brings to mind. He’d shaken off the mantle of his old life the moment he’d taken another man’s life a few months ago. There’s no going back, and he doesn’t want to.


End file.
